The Hairbrush Song XMen Style
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: The Prof is gonna sing a little song for you. Written on a Pixy-Stix induced sugar high. Yes, I am crazy @_@


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. Marvel owns the characters and Big Idea owns the song ^_^  
  
Let me explain sumthin here, I don't know how the hell this happened! Just goes to show what one to many Pixy-Stix, and WAY to much Veggie Tales can do to the mind. MEANING: I'm insane!  
  
And now, without futher ado, Professor Xavier will now sing the hairbrush song!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
gothic-rogue: "our curtian opens as the Professor, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, the Professer cries out......"  
  
Starts wheeling around in the bathroom and begins to sing.  
  
Professor: 'Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where......is my hairbrush?"  
  
g-r: Having heard his cry, Jean Grey enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of the Professor in a towel, Jean regains her composure and reports........:  
  
Jean: "I think I saw a hairbrush back there!"  
  
Being the ditz that she is, Jean imedeitly faints as soon as the door is closed!  
  
The professor begins to wheel around and again.  
  
Prof: Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh, where, back there, oh , where, back there, back there, back there..........is my hairbrush?"  
  
g-r: "Having heard his joyous proclamation, Rogue enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed, (AN: more like repulsed. Yeah, Jean liked it! ) at the sight of the Professor in a towel, Rogue regains her composure and comments........"  
  
Rogue: "Why do ya neeed a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!"  
  
Closing the door and stepping over Jean, Rogue walks away muttering somthing about 'Yahoos' and 'psycho wards'  
  
g-r: "The Professor is taken aback. The thought never occured to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? The Professor wonders......"  
  
Hunching over in his wheel chair, he begins to sing again.  
  
Prof: "No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair........for my hairbrush."  
  
g-r: Having heard his wonderings, Scott Summers enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of the Prof in a towel, Scott regains his composure and confesses...."  
  
Scott: "Professor, that old hairbrush of yours....Well, you never used it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry...I didn't know. But I gave it to Kurt, cause he's got hair!"  
  
g-r: "Feeling a deep sense of loss, the Professor stumbles back and laments......"  
  
dropping his head, the Prof begins to sing sadly.  
  
Prof: "Not fair! Oh my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!"  
  
g-r: "Having heard his lament, Kurt enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both shocked and slightly embarressed at the sight of each other in a towel. Recognizing The Prof's generosity though, Kurt is thankful......"  
  
Kurt: "Thanks for the hairbrush."  
  
g-r: "Yes, good has been done here. Kurt exits the scene. The Professor smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out......"  
  
Now wheeling after a very scared Kurt.  
  
Prof: "Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care! Take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care....of my hairbrush."  
  
Bamfing just as they reach the stairs, the Professor is unable to stop. He falls down the staircase his towel coming off in the process. (AN: *shudder* :( )  
  
g-r: "The end!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo-hoo! A fist for me, it wasn't sad! Since my muse is finally doing his job, I will not beat him tonight for story ideas. He is very happy with this ^_^ Now, please review. Let me know that I am not completly crazy. 


End file.
